Miyabi Ando
Miyabi is the lead cure of Angel Pretty Cure. She is an adoring and attractive girl who loves to sing and draw. Her alter ego is Cure Serenity (キュア セレニティ Kyua Sereniti). Appearance Miyabi has shoulder length brown wavy hair that she keeps up in a high ponytail and is held up by a white cherry blossom hair tie. When in a high ponytail, it reaches her chin. Her casual outfit is a light blue cardigan with a white V-neck shirt and a black skirt with black ankle boots. Her summer outfit is a knee length white dress with a black ribbon around her neck that keeps the dress up and white slip on shoes with no straps. As Cure Serenity, her hair turns blonde and is let down and grows to her waist. She wears a silver tiara with a light blue heart. Personality Miyabi is a second year at Kisekinohana Academy and is in the music and art club. She is attractive and adoring and loves hanging out with friends. She has a habit of rolling over in her bed when some one is annoying her and falling asleep as shown in Episode 1 and Episode 16. She becomes friends with people really fast and loves to help people when they need help really badly. History When Miyabi found a rainbow feather and a blue haired girl appeared out of the feather, Miyabi founds out that Tsubasa, the blued haired girl, world is under attack by her enemy Underworld and that she needs Miyabi's help. Miyabi became a Pretty Cure when Tsubasa was being attacked by Teguchi's Jaji and defeated it easily. Relationships Tsubasa - Miyabi has an off and on relationship with Tsubasa at first, but eventually they started getting along and hanging out together. It is revealed in Episode 25, that Miyabi would do anything to protect Tsubasa. Yui Shirabe - Yui became Miyabi friend right after she became Cure Accent. Miyabi likes watching Yui play on her video games and helping her practice for volleyball. Tsuki Wangetsu & Grace Anderson - Tsuki and Grace became good friends with Miyabi and are also Pretty Cure. Cure Serenity "The white angel of faith, Cure Serenity!" "信仰の白い天使は、キュア セレニティ！" "Shinkō no shiroi tenshi wa, Kyua Sereniti!" Cure Serenity (キュア セレニティ Kyua Sereniti) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Miyabi. She holds the power of faith. Transformation Attacks * Royal Serenity (ロイヤル セレニティ Roiyaru Sereniti) is Cure Serenity's main attack. She needs her Miracle Commune to activate the attack. Later, the attack is replaced with Royal Serenity Blast. * Royal Serenity Blast (ロイヤル セレニティ ブラスト Roiyaru Sereniti Barasuto) is Cure Serenity's secondary individual attack. It first appears in Episode 21. To preform this attack, she needs her Serenity Arrow, her weapon that she is granted to preform this attack. * Shining Angel (シャイニング エンジェル Shainingu Enjeru) is a group attack, along with Cure Accent, Cure Beam and Cure Elegant. They all need their upgrade weapons to preform this attack. Etymology Ando (安堵) - An (安) means "safety" referring to when she helps someone, while do (堵) means "port". Together they mean "safety port". Miyabi (みやび) - Miyabi (雅) means "graceful". It might refer to her personality a bit. Songs Miyabi's voice actor, Asami Imai, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. * Future Song ''Duets'' * Yūgana Tsubasa (Along with Nana Mizuki) Trivia Category:Angel Pretty Cure Category:CureKanade Category:Angel Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Lead Cures